El tercer olor
by Cynder94
Summary: Fred Weasley siempre ha deseado dos cosas en la vida. Dos únicas cosas. O, al menos, eso es lo que él cree hasta que huele la Amortentia por primera vez. Solo entonces se dará cuenta de que es el tercer olor el que representa su más profundo anhelo. / Para el reto Más de 1000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Madera

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _no me pertenece, es obra de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto __Más de 1.000 historias__ del foro __La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black__. El reto elegido ha sido __Olores de la Amortentia._

**El tercer olor.**

Fred Weasley siempre ha deseado dos cosas en la vida. Dos únicas cosas. O, al menos, eso es lo que él cree hasta que huele la Amortentia por primera vez. Solo entonces se dará cuenta de que es el tercer olor el que representa su más profundo anhelo.

**1**

**Madera.**

La luz de la luna se filtra a través del cristal, inundando la estancia con un delicado resplandor plateado. Sus dulces rayos caen directamente sobre la cama, alumbrando apenas a la pareja.

Ella duerme placenteramente, él abraza su cuerpo desnudo. La respiración de la mujer es profunda, su pecho sube y baja tranquilamente bajo la sábana.

Fred la observa en silencio; después de tantos años la suavidad de su piel todavía le hace perder el control, su sonrisa todavía lo cautiva. Su mirada, su voz, cada uno de sus gestos. Ama todo en ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y sus manos…

Sus manos quizá sean lo más especial. Sonríe, consciente de que de no haber sido por ellas las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas entre ambos.

Siguiendo un impulso se incorpora, quedando apoyado sobre el codo. Entrelaza los dedos con los de su pareja y, muy lentamente, cuidando de no despertarla, alza su mano unos centímetros del colchón. Sus labios se posan sobre la palma de ella, apenas un roce, una caricia casi imperceptible. El olor de sus manos lo estremece.

Once años. Once años han pasado desde la primera vez que reparó en esa fragancia. Once años desde que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba, de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Se deja caer sobre la cama de nuevo. La sonrisa permanece inmutable en su rostro; todavía recuerda aquel momento con claridad, prácticamente a la perfección. Nunca podrá olvidarlo.

Estaba en sexto curso, ese día tenían Pociones a última hora. Como siempre George y él se sentaban al final de la clase, completamente ajenos a las explicaciones del profesor Snape. Sus mentes estaban ocupadas en el diseño de un nuevo producto para enriquecer sus Surtidos Saltaclases. Por más que lo intentaran eran incapaces de controlar por completo su entusiasmo.

—¿Le importaría decirnos qué huele usted, señor Weasley? —La voz del profesor interrumpió abruptamente sus cuchicheos. Los gemelos alzaron la vista con brusquedad, completamente perdidos.

—Creo que te lo dice a ti… —susurró George tratando de librarse de la ardua tarea. Después de haber hecho caso omiso de Snape durante la primera media hora de clase preferiría no tener que atender ninguna de sus demandas.

Fred se levantó torpemente, mascullando maldiciones contra su hermano. Avanzó hasta la parte delantera de la clase, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. Snape pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—La Amortentia, señor Weasley, el filtro de amor más poderoso del mundo —siseó el hombre. La mueca de desprecio en su rostro era más que evidente. No le gustaba ser ignorado—. Decíamos que tiene un aroma diferente dependiendo de quién lo huela, recordando así las tres cosas que cada uno más desea.

El muchacho miró la poción con curiosidad. Tenía un brillo nacarado y despedía unas finas espirales de vapor ascendente que se arremolinaban sobre la superficie del caldero.

—¿Podría decirnos qué huele usted? —repitió una vez más Snape. Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Fred se apresuró a inclinarse sobre el espeso líquido. Inspiró hondo y el olor de la poción lo abrumó por unos instantes. Reconoció los dos primeros elementos de inmediato.

—Madera y fuego —explicó con una mueca de satisfacción. Tenía muy claro lo que significaban.

No obstante, el tercero… El tercero era distinto; ni siquiera era capaz de identificarlo. Tomó aire una vez más. Sí, indudablemente ahí estaba. Era muy ligero, nada ostentoso. En ciertos momentos parecía camuflarse bajo los otros dos, siendo entonces apenas perceptible. Pese a todo, a pesar de su delicadeza, era el que más lo fascinaba. ¿Qué era…? ¿Qué demonios era…?

Otra inhalación. ¿Podía ser…?

Sí, eso era. Estaba seguro. Pero ¿por qué su poción olía así? No tenía ningún sentido.

Abrió la boca para completar la respuesta pero, en el último momento, algo lo detuvo. Un impulso egoísta, quizá. Quiso guardárselo para sí mismo. Así que mintió.

—Galletas de chocolate —añadió al fin sin siquiera saber muy bien por qué. Las comisuras de los labios del profesor se curvaron en una mueca despectiva. Fred supuso que su respuesta no le parecía lo suficientemente interesante. Cómo si le importara.

—Y, ¿podría decirnos qué significa, por ejemplo, la madera?

El chico carraspeó molesto. No soportaba a Snape. Y, por supuesto, el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Es madera de fresno, barnizada. También hay pino. —Fred hizo una pausa—. Es el olor de mi Barredora 5. Me gusta volar y jugar al Qudditch. De pequeño quería ser jugador profesional. —Risas de un grupo de Slytherins. Él prefirió ignorarlas—. Supongo que por eso la poción huele así.

El profesor asintió lentamente, dándose por satisfecho.

—Bien, puede sentarse —El joven obedeció, sin dedicar ni una sola mirada más ni a Snape ni a la poción. No obstante, la voz del hombre lo detuvo justo antes de que tomara asiento—. Por cierto, serán diez puntos menos para la casa Gryffindor. Puede que así aprendan a respetar y a apreciar mis clases.

A su lado George soltó un resoplido; Fred apenas fue consciente de ello. Su mente seguía ocupada tratando de descubrir el significado de la última de las fragancias.

El tercer olor, ese que no había sido capaz de poner en palabras. Ese que había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de guardar para él. Ese que se había convertido en su secreto.

¿Qué diablos significaba?

**Continuará…**

Espero que podáis ignorar ciertas incoherencias, por ejemplo que los gemelos nunca superaran (creo recordar) su TIMO de Pociones. Por lo tanto, no deberían estar en sexto año… Pero, en fin, para eso tenemos FanFiction. Ya veréis que no es lo único (además de la obvia no-muerte de Fred) que he cambiado de los libros.

Decir solo que según mi Word la viñeta tiene 888 palabras.

Ojalá lo disfrutéis. Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Pólvora

**2**

**Pólvora.**

Madera, el primero de los olores. El primero de sus sueños.

Fred sonríe con nostalgia al recordar lo iluso, lo inocente, que era de niño. El Quidditch, su primera aspiración. Su más intenso deseo de la infancia. Qué rápido quedó atrás, qué fácil fue olvidarlo.

Pólvora. El segundo de los olores, el que tan fácilmente sustituyó a la madera. El que tan sencillamente quemó su primera ambición, el que la redujo a cenizas. Pólvora que todavía impregna su ropa, sus cabellos.

Esa es la esencia de la que una vez fue su posesión más preciada. Sortilegios Weasley.

El día en que abrieron la tienda al público fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Las risas llenaban el local, los gritos de alegría, las exclamaciones de sorpresa. Por fin su trabajo se veía realmente recompensado.

La expresión de George le hizo saber que él sentía lo mismo; su sonrisa de orgullo, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad eran reflejo de los suyos propios.

Sí, todo el esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Y, sin embargo, sentía que seguía faltando algo. Siempre faltaba algo. Sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar dónde buscara.

Todavía no lo había encontrado.

Había pasado casi un año desde que el tercer olor lo asaltó por primera vez. Y necesitaba descubrirlo. No podía esperar más.

—Los nuevos productos son todo un éxito —la voz de George, prácticamente inaudible sobre el barullo, lo arrancó bruscamente de sus pensamientos—. Deberíamos traer más plumas invisibles. Y libros mordedores. —Su hermano le palmeó la espalda animado

Él lanzó una última ojeada a la muchedumbre. La excitación era palpable en el ambiente. Los mayores elogiaba los artículos, los jóvenes corrían extasiados de un lado para otro, tocando y probando todo lo que podían.

—Sí que lo son. —Fred sonrió ampliamente mientras seguía a su gemelo al almacén—. Empezamos a progresar, George —añadió con una carcajada.

Dentro el olor era más fuerte. En una de las salas anexas los gemelos llevaban a cabo sus experimentos y el olor a pólvora se filtraba desde ella, hinchiendo hasta el último rincón.

Fred inspiró hondo. Sus pulmones se llenaron del olor penetrante del azufre, ese que meses antes había descubierto en la Amortentia. Era el aroma de hechizos fallidos, de fuegos artificiales. Era un aroma que recogía todos los buenos momentos que él y George habían pasado juntos. Todas las risas, las ideas.

El segundo olor, el que lo ayudó a prosperar.

Solo unos días más tarde la dicha fue verdaderamente completa. Su familia, acompañada de Harry y Hermione, llegó entonces al callejón Diagon.

El grupo invadió la tienda con la fuerza de una avalancha.

Su padre examinaba todo maravillado, su madre todavía se lamentaba de que hubieran abandonado la escuela. Ginny lanzaba miradas fugaces a los filtros de amor, Harry y Ron inspeccionaban sus más recientes descubrimientos: los sombreros acéfalos.

No obstante, lo más interesante era la expresión de Hermione. El joven pudo ver que se encontraba dividida; los numerosos artículos de broma le provocaban un rechazo automático y, no obstante, apenas podía contener la admiración que le causaban algunos de ellos.

Fred sacudió la cabeza con diversión. La estudió durante unos minutos y, al verla detenerse frente a la estantería de los Soplidos Pigmeos, supo que la fascinación había ganado la batalla. Lentamente se acercó a ella sin apartar ni siquiera un instante la mirada de su rostro. Sus muecas de asombro eran realmente graciosas.

—¿Te gustan?

Ella dio un respingo sobresaltada, sus mejillas se colorearon visiblemente. La sonrisa de Fred se hizo más amplia.

—Son preciosos. —Acarició con cuidado uno de los violetas. El animalillo ronroneó gustosamente.

—¿Quieres uno?

Pareció dudar. Fred la conocía demasiado bien como para saber qué le preocupaba.

—No te preocupes, podrás guardarte el dinero para Flourish y Blotts.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Tragó saliva. Fred la observaba con una intensidad que no le era desconocida. No, no era la primera vez que la contemplaba con esa pasión. Se preguntó si él sería consciente de ello.

El rubor aumentó de inmediato, la sonrisa de Fred también.

—Escoge el que quieras —susurró junto a su oído—. Es un regalo.

La joven trató de negarse de todas las maneras posibles pero él hizo caso omiso de sus protestas.

—Yo lo elegiré entonces. —Fred tomó uno de los Soplidos, el que ella misma acariciara antes, y lo puso entre sus manos—. Creo que este estará bien. Le gustas. —Y le guiñó el ojo.

Hermione protestó con vehemencia al tiempo que trataba de devolver el animal a su lugar. Él, por supuesto, no se lo permitió.

La voz de George, llamando a su hermano desde la trastienda, dio por concluido el momento. Fred resopló, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa. Reticente, se despidió de ella besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

Un nuevo grito por parte de su gemelo; Fred maldijo mentalmente.

—¡Voy! —respondió el muchacho. Una última mirada.

El joven se alejó deseando que su hermano tuviera una buena razón para reclamarlo. Y solo cuando la perdió de vista se preguntó por qué había actuado de esa manera. Por qué siempre actuaba así con ella. Ojalá lograra entenderlo.

George lo esperaba en la puerta del almacén con una traviesa sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Él pasó a su lado fingiendo no darse cuenta de ello. También desearía saber qué mosca le había picado a su hermano.

Fred suspira. Los de aquella época son recuerdos agridulces. Ese en concreto es especialmente doloroso.

La luna todavía brilla en el cielo pero él es incapaz de conciliar el sueño. La tristeza, el dolor, nunca desaparecerán por completo.

Sortilegios Weasley siempre le recordará a él. Siempre. Cada mañana al entrar en la tienda espero verlo tras el mostrador, ordenando cajas en el almacén o gritándole entusiasmado que ha tenido una nueva idea.

Ese siempre será su gran proyecto, el de ambos.

Aunque él ya no esté. Aunque no vaya a regresar jamás.

**Continuará…**

Bien, solo queda un capítulo más. Me hubiera gustado alargarlos un poco pero no es posible; este ha llegado a las 999 palabras.

Quería agradecer a **Noemi Cullen **su corrección. Tienes razón, con lo de no superar su TIMO me refería a que no alcanzaron la nota que Snape pedía para continuar con los estudios de ÉXTASIS. (En realidad ni siquiera estoy segura de esto. Como ya dije, no consigo recordar si cursaron Pociones en su sexto año. Aunque según la Harry Potter Wiki los gemelos solo consiguieron tres TIMOs cada uno y entre ellos no está el de Pociones…; estoy confusa xD). En fin, pido perdón. Qué mal me explico a veces…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Eliz Ortiz 01**, **shi no hime **y **fer**. También a **lNoxl**,** Colmillos**,** Chiyo-Sayuri**,** amanda-villegas** y **Tulip Black** por tomarse la molestia de leer.

Un saludo.

PD: Reescrito gracias a **FlokesW**.


	3. Pergamino

**3**

**Pergamino.**

La ausencia de su gemelo todavía le pesa en el corazón. Han pasado años, demasiados meses, infinitos días sin él.

Se muerde el labio con fuerza, entierra la nariz en el cabello de su mujer. De no ser por ella nunca hubiera superado su pérdida. Nunca.

Curiosamente el día en que lo perdió a él, en que creyó que toda su vida iba a derrumbarse, fue el mismo día en que el futuro se abrió camino.

La Guerra había terminado, el castillo recobraba la calma.

La sangre goteaba desde el corte en su mandíbula, cada vez que avanzaba un paso sentía un agudo pinchazo en la rodilla. No obstante, lo peor era el dolor sordo del pecho: la agonía que provocaba cada respiración era indescriptible.

Rookwood había estado a punto de matarlo.

Entre gemidos de angustia consiguió arrastrarse hasta el Gran Comedor. De inmediato distinguió a su familia. Las múltiples cabezas pelirrojas se inclinaban sobre una figura que yacía en el suelo, una figura que, incluso desde la distancia, reconoció sin problemas.

El corazón se detuvo en un instante agónico.

—No… —Todo su dolor desapareció de súbito. Quedó olvidado. Todo lo que importaba era él. George.

Se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo. Su familia se apartó al verlo llegar, trataron de dejarle espacio. Él se dejó caer en el suelo, al lado de su hermano.

—No…

Las lágrimas afloraron de inmediato. Sostuvo la mano de su gemelo. Se dejó llevar. Lloró durante horas rodeado de todos aquellos a quienes amaba. De todos… menos de su gemelo, su compañero, su mejor amigo.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. No se movió, permaneció estático hasta que los músculos se le agarrotaron y el dolor de sus heridas se hizo casi insoportable. Solo entonces permitió que lo curasen.

Hermione lo ayudó a incorporarse, lo sostuvo. Él no dijo nada, no se resistió. Simplemente miraba a su hermano.

Juntos se alejaron lentamente en busca de la señora Pomfrey. Cada paso era una tortura para Fred. A medida que se alejaba del cuerpo inerte de su gemelo el vacío en su alma aumentaba.

Hermione lo ayudó a tumbarse en una de las camillas improvisadas en el suelo. Intentó alejarse en busca de la enfermera, en busca de cualquiera que pudiera sanarlo. Él se lo impidió. Le sujetó la mano con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Se ha ido… —Fue todo lo que susurró.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Sollozó quedamente. No supo qué responder. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su rostro, su cabello, tratando de ofrecerle consuelo.

Fred se dejó hacer. Le gustaba la calidez de sus manos, la dulzura de su roce. Sus manos nunca habían estado tan cerca. Sus manos…

Entonces lo supo. Lo reconoció al fin. El tercer olor de la Amortentia.

Era ella, era su olor. El olor de los libros, esa mezcla de pergamino y tinta. Era el olor que siempre la acompañaba, que siempre impregnaba su piel.

¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta?

Era ella. Siempre fue ella.

El corazón dio un brinco. Entonces, por fin, lo entendió. Todo lo que ella despertaba en su interior. Todo… No había querido verlo.

En ese momento recordó las sonrisas de George, las miradas divertidas que le dirigía cada vez que Hermione estaba cerca. Él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Desde el mismo momento en que le habló del tercer aroma.

Por primera vez en días la sombra de una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Su hermano lo conocía mejor incluso de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo.

¿Qué haría sin George?

—Fred…

Hermione le sonrió; era una sonrisa triste, forzada. Lo único que pretendía era hacerlo sentir mejor sin saber siquiera cómo. No importaba. Tenerla cerca era suficiente. Ella era su mayor consuelo.

Nunca antes había comprendido por qué se comportaba de manera diferente con ella, nunca había comprendido por qué le gustaba hacerla enojar, por qué el simple hecho de estar con ella lo hacía feliz.

Más lágrimas.

Nunca había sido muy espabilado a la hora de tratar con los sentimientos. Para eso siempre había necesitado a George. Como para tantas otras cosas.

Se dejó abrazar. Permaneció así, en brazos de Hermione, hasta que la señora Pomfrey acudió a atenderlo. Ni siquiera entonces permitió que ella le soltase la mano. Su agarre era lo único que en ese momento lo ataba al mundo, la única conexión con la realidad.

Aquel día perdió a la persona que más había querido. Aquel día ganó a la persona que más ama. La observa, se deleita en cada uno de sus rasgos. Todavía no puede creer que permaneciera ciego durante tanto tiempo.

Debió haberse dado cuenta aquel día, en Pociones. Entonces sintió la necesidad de proteger la existencia del olor, de mantenerlo en secreto. Debió saber que se trataba de algo importante. De lo _más_ importante.

Hermione se revuelve entre sus brazos, suspira profundamente. Se aprieta más contra él, sigue dormida. Él besa su frente. Nadie podrá jamás entender lo mucho que le debe. Nadie podrá jamás entender lo mucho que la necesita. De no ser por ella se hubiera perdido a sí mismo. De no ser por ella nunca se hubiera recuperado, nunca hubiera encontrado la felicidad. Su cariño, su amor, su paciencia, su comprensión. Le ofreció todo cuando más lo necesitaba.

El olor del pergamino, su olor. El más especial. Su deseo oculto, su más íntimo y profundo anhelo. Ese que permanecía escondido incluso para él. El único que se ha cumplido.

Renunció al primero sin siquiera pretenderlo.

El segundo se rompió en pedazos tras la muerte de su hermano.

El tercero, el más importante. El único que perdura. El que no está dispuesto a dejar escapar.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo comenzó, ni siquiera entiende cómo ella puede seguir amándolo. Todo lo que sabe es que jamás renunciará a Hermione.

Haber perdido el primero no importa, a vivir sin él segundo ha aprendido. Pero el tercer olor es el que nunca dejará marchar.

**Fin.**

Lamento la muerte de George. De veras que sí. Pero Fred siempre ha sido mi preferido. Si tenía que elegir a uno…

El capítulo tiene exactamente 1000 palabras.

Millones de gracias por sus comentarios a **fer**, me alegra que te gustase y a **Kalayan**: lo sé, me siento fatal por haber matado a George. Adoro a los gemelos, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Simplemente sentí que debía ser así… Y, sí, por supuesto el olor estaba relacionado con una biblioteca. No puedo evitarlo, adoro a Fred y Hermione como pareja.

Especial gracias a **FlokesW**: me leíste la mente. Cuando me imaginé el capi pensé en la pólvora. Luego, al escribirlo, decidí cambiarlo porque ya había leído algunos fics en los que aparecía ese olor. Quise hacerlo un poco distinto, pero seguía con dudas. Me has hecho darme cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, la pólvora es más interesante. He reescrito el capítulo y ya está subido. Respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre Sortilegios Weasley… al principio había decidido dejarlo a la imaginación de cada uno. También en esto me hiciste cambiar de opinión, te lo agradezco. Para que no tengas que volver a leerlo, ya te lo digo yo: Sortilegios Weasley sigue abierta (últimos párrafos del capi 2) y Fred la dirige, por supuesto.

Lamento los inconvenientes que mi indecisión haya podido provocar. De veras, lo lamento.

Gracias también a **TheDiariesDarkness**, **esdm** y **Shasha2121**. Creo que no me olvido de nadie, sino es así me disculpo otra vez.

Nos leemos.


End file.
